Birth of a Phantom
by Zaara the black
Summary: To think that our very souls are held for Judgment, before we pass on is just plan messed up, but sometimes even the judge has a heart. Nxharem Irukaxkyubixanko
1. Ghost

Zaara: Hello everyone. Are you afraid of Ghosts?

Killjoy: welcome one and all to our new show.

Zaara: Well we'll have to take you on a little journey

Killjoy: yes a story of Romance passion and a murder most fowl ..... well we will see about the murder not sure yet

-----------------------------

If you think we own Anything related to Naruto or Danny Phantom then you up on it.

-------------------------------

Human. Human form speech

_Human/ human form thought_

**Demon/boss speech **

_**Demon/boss thought**_

----------------------------

(Konoha: October 10th)

Anko Mitarishi was not in a good mood today, no not at all. Anko stood at 5'4", long purple hair that was up in a wild ponytail, shapely body with c-cup breasts, wearing a mesh shirt that showed her tone figure, but you couldn't really see the full extent of her body, tan trench coat, orange skirt with a brown belt, shin guards, and sandals.

The reason she was so pissed off was ,The Council had denied application for full Jonin again, She had been stood up on a date, and to top it off her favorite Dango stand was sold out of her favorite sake as well as Dango. Anko sighed before she leaned up against the wall. It wouldn't do for her to let these things get to her like they did. She ignored it and continued to walk until she heard screaming coming from a nearby ally.

Anko rushed over to the ally and saw a sight that made her heart stop. In front of her was a group of 10 men and women. All Genin, except for a woman with pink hair. The woman stomped the heel of her shoe on something, before laughing.

"That's right you little Demon spawn. I'm going to kill you. Not only did you kill my beloved Minato, but your also the spawn of that bitch Kushina!" Yelled the Woman.

Anko looked at the ground and saw a mop of blonde hair covered in blood. She instantly knew that it was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young boy of 5 years old, and even though she couldn't see them she knew his blue eyes were closed in pain. Anko had met Naruto when he was only a baby. She would often watch him and play with him, although that stopped once Anko became a Chunin and she had to take more missions. Anko gritted her teeth as she pulled out two kunai. She would be damned if anyone killed him!

Anko throw the two knives and killed two Genin without much effert on her part. The others turned and quickly few threw thier own kunai, before launching at her. Anko side stepped the first one, before kicking him in his throat and crushing his windpipe. She grabbed another that got to close and twisted his neck killing him instantly. Two others prepared Jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled the two.

Anko rain though her own seals. "Water Style: Water ball Jutsu!" yelled Anko launching a massive water ball at the two. One it doused their flames she ran thought another set of seals.

"Fire style: Flame thrower Jutsu!" yelled Anko killing them both in a hellish sire.

The Last Genin dropped his kunai and ran away. Anko growled. She would deal with him later. She looked at the woman and recognized her as Jade Haruno. A member of the Council. Anko wouldn't kill her. Oh no not yet anyway.

Anko used the hidden snake hand to wrap her up, before walking over to Naruto. "I'll deal with you another time.

Anko began to check Naruto and quickly discovered that he wasn't breathing. Fearing the worst Anko, began to do CPR on the young boy hoping to say his life, but with all the blood he had lost, she was fearing the worst.

(In Naruto's mind)

A Blonde fox with 9 tails had just awaken and was about to heal her kit when she noticed that it was getting dark. She looked down and was shocked by what she saw. Laying before her was her young kit Naruto. He was badly wounded. A large cut across his chest, puncture wounds right over his kidney and leaver, snapped bones, and a multitude of other wounds. Kyubi reached out and wrapped her tails around him in what she hoped was a comferting hug.

Kyubi growled. **"I should have destroyed this Village when i had the chance. To treat a kit like this is inhuman!" yelled Kyubi.**

Kyubi was about to start healing when a Man appeared. He was tall, pale, long white hair, and wore a gray robe. Kyubi paled at this apperance of this man. He was the Judge over life and death. He came before the Shingami in order to determine if a life was to move on. He chose were they went and if they got to live to see another day.

"Hello Kyubi-hime," said the Judge.

Kyubi roared, before changing. She changed into a slender woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, 9 blonde fox tails, c-cup breasts, wearing a black Kimono that showed her figure off and stopped just above her knees. She wore no shoes.

She stepped between the bars and got into a stance. "You will not take my kit from me Judge! I lost my only child 5 years ago I will not lose another to the likes of you and the otherr gods!" yelled Kyubi.

The judge held up his hands. "Calm down Kyubi. I'm not here to judge him. Like everyone I knew when his time comes, but even I can't stop untimely deaths such as this boys. No I'm here to offer him a choice between dieing and living.

Kyubi released Killing intent that made him step back. "HE CAN'T MAKE A CHOICE YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Kyubi.

Judge smiled. "You can do it for him Kyubi-chan. I will let him live, but in return he must do what I ask one favor," said Judge.

"Anything as long as he lives I'll do anything!" yelled Kyubi.

The judge chuckled. "Very well. You know Fate and Destiny were quite pissed off at what was happing to the boy. He is not bound to them, but that's for another time. All I ask is your Human form in exchange," said Judge.

This stopped Kyubi cold. "What?" whispered Kyubi.

"Relax I have a heart. In the logical sense. You will be able to take Human form On his birthday, Christmas, two other days, and one week of summer. You will be able to take human form when you find a mate and you will permanent regain human form when Naruto turns 20. You must also give Naruto 3 tails of your power and train him when he becomes 7 years old. Additionally I will free you from this seal so you may be with him in a smaller version of your fox form," said Judge.

Kyubi had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Judge," said Kyubi.

Judge nodded. "Don't mention it," said Judge holding out a black, green, and white orb. "Take three of your tails and add them here," said Judge.

Kyubi did just that and Judge walked over to Naruto. "Leave the rest to me," said judge slipping the orb into Naruto's heart.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he began to scream. Kyubi did the same as both began to weather in pain.

(Back outside)

Anko walked outside the ER room hoping for the best. She had managed to get Naruto's heart pumping again, but only just. Sarutobi had arrived with a team of ANBU. They had taken Naruto to the hospital and Jade Haruno was currently being held by Ibiki who looked at Anko and Naruto like family. Anko looked at Sarutobi who was across from her.

Anko bit her lip. "Hokage-sama I would like to adopt Naruto!" yelled Anko

Sarutobi looked at Anko, before sighing. "Anko taking in a boy as young as Naruto is difficult. With you being a Special Jonin and going on B and A ranked missions the possibility of your death is high," said Sarutobi.

"I know that! I give up being a Jonin and go back to Chunin! I'll take up a job at the tower. But please just let me take care of him," said Anko.

"Anko this might sound a bit cruel, but why should I let you?" asked the old Hokage.

Anko looked at the room. "Because he could use a family," said Anko

Sarutobi looked at Anko. "I guess I can do it. Although the council won't like this one bit," sad Sarutobi.

Anko growled. "Screw the Council. If they got a problem then I'm make them remember that I'm the former apprentice of the snake Sannin," said Anko.

Now Sarutobi was surprised. Anko rarely talked about the connection she had with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. For her to say anything about it meant that she was serious about wanting Naruto as her son. After all not many knew it, but she along with a select other few boarded on Sannin Level. He smiled at her.

"To say what you just said takes some kind of brass balls Anko. I'll have the paper work ready in the morn…," started Sarutobi only for the door to be blown open by a powerful wind.

Fearing the worst both of them rushed into the room to see what was happening. The doctors were blown into the walls and Naruto was floating in the air. The first thing they noticed was that his body was braking and repairing itself, as well as healing the gashes and cuts he had. His hair started to change colors. Until it settled on blonde mixed with traces of black, two red bangs on either side of a white one in the center. 3 tails appeared above his tailbone, his teeth lengthened to look like smaller fangs. The next thing that happened put the Hokage on the ground gasping.

A ball of red light appeared above the seal and landed on Naruto stomach. Naruto fell back to the bed and the ball turned into a yellow Fox with two tails.

**The Fox looked around before raising it's front left paw. "Hello. I'm Kyubi. Nice to meet you," said Kyubi.**

Sarutobi fainted and Anko squalid before picking up Kyubi. "Oh your so adorable," said Anko squeezing her in-between her cleavage.

"_**And you have some nice tits on you girle," thought Kyubi with a blush**_

Sarutobi got up and looked at the fox. "Alright this is strange. Let's move this to Naruto's room," said Sarutobi snapping his fingers as the ANBU moved Naruto to a high security room. "This room is sealed to all unless it is an Emergency," said the Hokage making the ANBU nod, before sealing the room from the outside.

Kyubi jumped from Anko's grasp much to both their disappointment. **"Not really," said Kyubi as she explained what had happened. **

Anko looked at the fox. "Do you know what was in that orb that was put into my son?" asked Anko fearing the wrost.

Kyubi nodded. _"_**My guess is that it was a version of chakra that is more like spiritual power. Naruto is no longer all human," said Kyubi.**

"Then what is he?" asked Sarutobi.

Kyubi shrugged. **I know because of me he's 1/3****rd**** fox, and 1/3****rd**** human. It will take a little while to discover what the 3****rd**** part of him is. But whatever it is will give him a powerful bloodline limit," said Kyubi shocking both Sarutobi and Anko.**

"A bloodline limit?" asked Sarutobi.

Kyubi nodded. **"Yes and it will be strong," said Kyubi.**

Anko sighed. _"The council is about to raise some hell," thought Anko _

Although it wouldn't be for a while.

The door to the hall opened and two people rushed in. A 19 year old man with gravity deifying sliver hair, and a 18 year old young woman with purple markings on her face and brown hair. They were Kakashi and Rin Hatake. The living students of Minato.

"Hokage-sama we rushed over as soon as we heard about what happened to Naruto-chan. Is he alright?" asked Rin looking at him.

"Yes he's fine Rin. Although he knocked at deaths door to closely this time for my taste," said Sarutobi frowning.

Kakashi slammed his fist into a wall leaving a hole. He knew today was Naruto's birthday, but he had matters to attend to that keep him away. Kakashi felt like this was all his fault. He told Naruto that he would spend the day with him. Rin and kakashi had wanted to take naruto in, but the Council had blocked him because of his position as clan head.

"We're are the bastards that did this?" asked Kakashi

"I already killed them," said Anko

Before anyone could say another word Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. Kyubi jumped off his chest and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked around before smiling.

"Hi Rin-san, Ero-san, Oj-san. What happened any way does it feel like I have tails.

"That was when Rin noticed Naruto's tails, before leaping at him and hugging him to her chest. Kakashi turned away and started to grumble about a 5 year old getting more action then he did. That was stopped by a smack to the head from Rin. Anko smirked at Naruto, before she gasped causing everyone to look at her and then Naruto. Part of Naruto's body was going though the bed.

"Wha-what's happening?" asked Naruto tears starting to wail up in his eyes.

"**Kit calm down. Focus and pull your body up," said Kyubi in amotherly tone. Naruto did as instructed and Naruto was out of the bed. Kyubi jumped on his shoulder and rubbed his face. "That was good my kit. Although now I have to teach you how to control what just happened," said Kyubi, before Rin and Kakashi looked at her.**

"You talked," said Rin.

"**What of it. I'm Kyubi," said The Fox.**

Kakashi was about to pull out a Kunai, before she explained what happened. Kakashi and Rin nodded. They now understood more.

We can't go around calling you Kyubi all the time. Do you have another name?" asked Rin

"**Kurohime is my real name. Kyubi was a tilte that i was grainted," said Kyubi looking at them.**

"Alright then Kurohime. Can you tell us what is Naruto's third part?" asked Anko

"**Well from the way he turned Tangible I figure he's part ghost. We won't know the full extent of his powers until he gets older, but he gots the basics like inevitability, intangibility, and flight to an extent, but until he gets older that's all I can say," said Kurohime.**

Before anything else could be said an ANBU appeared in the room. "Hokage-sama. The council has gone into an emergency session and you as well as the people here are required to attend at once," said the ANBU.

Even though the ANBU were the Hokage's personal soldiers, they still acted as messengers for the Council. Sarutobi nodded as the ANBU vanished. Let us head out to the chambers of the Council," said Sarutobi

(Council chambers)

Once everyone was in the Council chambers Sarutobi took his place at the head seat of the Council on a slightly raised platform. He glanced at the three Councils and Sighed. The Civilian Council ran the day to day functions of the village in general, the Shinobi Council was made up of the highest ranking members I.e The ANBU Commander, The hunter nin Head, The Touchier and interrogation head as well as a seat for each of the Sannin. The last was the Clan Council who oversaw that Clan relation ships with the village were stable and we the main defense of the Village. The council consisted of 15 non Shinobi member, The three commanders, the Hatake Clan, The Uchiha Clan, The Aburame clan, The Inuzuka clan, the Akamachi Clan, the Hyuga clan, the Yamanaka Clan, and the Nara Clan

"Why has this meeting been called?" ask Sarutobi looking at the head of the Civilian unit. Grace Haruno who's sister was a member of the Shinobi Council.

"Hokage-sama we have reports of Demonic Chakra being felt throughout the village. We want to know if the Kyubi had been freed?" asked Grace in a kind tone. She was more understanding then her harlot sister Jade, but was also a firm believer that Naruto shouldn't be allowed to be a ninja, not for hatred, but for the very reason of fools like her sister.

"Unfortunately Yes Grace-san," said Sarutobi making many yell out.

"THEN KILL THE BOY!" yelled a fat slob on the Council only for a demonic Chakra to be felt.

Everyone stopped and looked at the boy that was hiding behind Anko with tears in his eyes. Anko turned around to hug him, but everyone was more interested in the tails, as well as the two tailed fox releasing such killing intent.

"**You will not harm HIM!! I am his familiar. I'm the Kyubi and if any one of you so much as lay a finger on the kit I'll finish what I started 5 years ago at only 2/3rds the power!" yelled Kurohime turning into a form that was almost as large a Mustang. **

"So you are indeed free. Then that means that Now the boy would make the perfect weapon for the village. Maybe we could breed an entire army that would be ready in only 9 years time," said Danzo making many nod, except for Grace, the Clan heads, and the Commanders.

Sarutobi glared at Danzo. "Danzo I will never turn a child into a weapon," said Sarutobi.

"Then you don't have to I'll do it," said Danzo only to get blasted back by Kurohime's power.

"If you come anywhere near my child I'll kill you," said Anko glaring at the one armed man.

Naruto looked at Anko with wide eyes. "Do you mean it?" asked Naruto. Looking at Anko hoping that it wasn't a trick.

Anko smiled and touched his nose. "f course I mean it brat. You and I are alike we could both use family," said Anko.

A Council man jumped up. "There's no way in hell we'll allow you to rise a child, even the demon brat!" yelled the man.

Grave glared at the man. "You will be silent or I will cut out your tongue," said Grace.

This shut everyone up. Grace was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in Konoha and the face that she had never married was an added bonus, but she was still considered one of the most powerful women in Konoha, even though she wasn't a ninja.

Sarutobi looked at her and nodded. "Grace-san thank you for that. Also we have discovered that Naruto-kun has a bloodline limit. Where not sure what it's full power is yet," said Sarutobi.

"Prehaps we could set up an arranged marriage for him. I have a niece that is his age and by the time their both 13 we could marry them," said Fugaku Uchiha making many look at him.

"What! Your saying that you want this pup to breed with your children?" asked Tsume glaring at him.

"For all intents and purposes… yes. If this boys power is anything like I think it is, then he will be a great asset to this village," said Fugaku.

"I won't put my son into a loveless marriage," said Anko.

Fugaku smirked along with the Civilian Council and elders. "You have no choice in this matter. Until the papers are signed then this Council controls his fate," said Fugaku.

"Actually Fugaku you have no say in this matter. Anko has already signed the Adoption papers," said Sarutobi pulling out a scroll and passing it around. Once it landed in Graces hand who nodded.

"It's right," said Grace.

"Now if you'll excuse us We have to get Naruto home," said Sarutobi as they all began to walk out the room.

Once at a safe distance Kakashi looked at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama how did you do that?" asked Kakashi only to get a monkey like grin from Sarutobi.

"That my boy is called a trade secret," said Sarutobi.

(two years later)

Naruto walked down the streets with Kurohime on his shoulder sleeping. He was currently in his human form. He wore a blue shirt with Kanji for Kuro on his back, black pants and gloves. Naruto looked at Kurohime and smiled at her. When Naruto had first seen her transformation it had nearly scared him, but she quickly explained everything to him with the help of his Kaa-san Anko, from the sealing to when she was freed. He was a little mad at first, but she had just called him adorable. It was a year later that she started to train him in using his abilities. He now no longer needed to focus to become intangible, or invisible. He also learned of his ability to shot out beams of light from his hands. He had gotten it down to where it could be an orb or a beam. Aside from those he had discovered that he was at least 4 times stronger, faster, and more agile then kids his age.

He stopped once he found himself in front of the academy. Anko had signed him up last week. Classes were already 3 weeks in, but he was training with Kurohime at the time. He stopped at the front desk and looked at the woman who was sitting there.

"Hello miss. Can you tell me the way to Room 302?" asked Naruto.

The woman nodded, before giving Naruto directions. Naruto thanked her and walked away. He soon found himself at the door to the room. He braced himself, before opening the door. Once open he looked around and noticed a lot of people. He looked around and noticed a few people there. A blonde girl, a pink haired girl, A girl Hyuga, a Akamachi, an Inuzuka, A Aburame, and a few Uchiha's, and a knocked out Nara.

He looked over at the teacher. He stood at 5'9", brown hair tied in a ponytail, a scar running across his nose, wearing slandered gear.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked Iruka.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm joining your class today," said Naruto.

"Alright then Naruto-kun. I'm Iruka. From this day forward you'll refer to me as Iruka-sensei. Please take a seat next to Ember-chan, and Desiree-san. Could you two please raise your hands," said Iruka making Naruto nod. And two girls raise their hands.

Naruto looked at the two girls and blushed for a second. The girl on the left had long black hair, red eyes, a heart shaped face, a tan complexion, no sleeve blue shirt, a silver necklace, and blue pants and sandals. The girl on the right had long blue hair, a slightly pale complexion, green eyes, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and boots. Next to her was a black and blue guitar.

Naruto walked up and sat between them. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto looking at them

The girl on the left smiled. "Your cute. I'm Desiree," said the girl.

The other girl smirked. "I'm ember, a pleasure," said Ember.

"**Can't you kits keep it down I'm trying to sleep," said Kurohime making herself known**

Ember and Desiree looked at Kurohime, before squalling and hugging the life out of her. Kurohime looked at Naruto who was laughing hard at what was happing.

Kurohime glared at Naruto. _**"I will get my revenge kit," thought Kyubi.**_

(Lunch time)

Naruto sat in an open window eating a sandwich his kaa-san had prepared for him. Kurohime was sleeping on his desk and he was board. The class work was easy and he already knew the answers to most of the paperwork and the training was a joke. He could run 10 laps easy and that was around a training ground. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened and Ember walked in with Desiree behind her. They both took a seat next to Naruto and took out their own lunches.

"Tell me Naruto-kun are you into music?" asked Ember.

"Yeah. I like music," said Naruto looking as Ember took up her guitar.

Desiree smiled. "Then your going to love this," said Desiree.

Ember hit a few strings, before ejecting them, before she started to play. Even though she only played she was doing well in Naruto's option. She stopped shortly after.

"Wow. Your really good Ember-chan," said Naruto looking at her making her blush.

"Thank you," said Ember making Desiree laugh

"She never gets this flushed. I think she has a crush on you Naru-chan," said Desiree making them both blush.

"Shut up Desiree-chan," said Naruto.

Ember growled as her ponytail flared up a bit. "I'm about to make you eat those words," said Ember.

"Ember and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Desiree before she began to run from her friends who were trying to kill her.

Kurohime lifted her head, before shaking it. **"Kits these days," she said before going back to sleep.**

(7 years later)

Three figures jumped across the roof tops of Konoha. The one in the lead was a girl who appeared to be 14, that stood at 5'5", with long black hair that covered her right eye, C-cup breasts, athletic frame, wearing a baby blue top that showed off her cleavage and stomach, short sleeve blue jacket, sliver arm bands and wrist bands, sliver belt, hip huggers that were baggy around the ankles, and blue sandals. Along side her raced another girl. This girl was also 14, stood at 5'5", long blue hair, green eyes with a tattoo under both of them, shapely figure with c-cup breasts, wearing a a black leather top that had one shoulder on it and stopped just above her stomach, long, black, leather glove on her right arm that stopped on her bicep, tight leather pants with a studded belt that fell down slanted a little, long gray boots, and a purple guitar on back. The last one was a Male who looked around 14, standing at 5'8", short blonde hair with black mixed in, two red tips on either side of a white one, sapphire blue eyes, three whisker shaped marks on each cheek, figure of a Olympic runner, wearing a white shirt, a long blue coat with the kanji for phantom on the back, black cargo pants, and black Shinobi boots. Riding his shoulder was a small fox.

"Yes. I can't wait until the end of the day were we become ninja's of the leaf," said Ember landing on a roof top across from the academy. Ember just as her namesake had a fiery personality. She was passionate about everything that happened around her. She also had a little temper that made her a bit fierce around others

"Now now Ember. You know better then that. We still have a while to get thought the exams," said Desiree giggling For her part Desiree was a bit less energetic then Ember, but was in no ways less passionate. She was also a bit of a tease when it came to both Ember and Naruto. As both her friends out last year she was bi.

"Desiree, you shouldn't tease her like that," Naruto glancing at Desiree. He was hyper at times, yet he gave off an aura of calm at the same time. Probably got that from dealing with his uncle Kakashi and Aunt Rin for so many years as well as having two mother figures Anko and Kurohime.

Desiree stopped and jumped On Naruto's back before kissing his cheek, making him blush. "Then Maybe I should tease you," said Desiree in a slurry tone of voice that made Naruto blush.

It was a well known fact that the three of them hung together, what wasn't a widely known fact was that the girls lived With him, Anko, and his step father for 5 years Iruka. They lived in the former Manor of the Mitarushi Clan. It wasn't as large as the Hyuga Clan manor or the Uchiha District, but it was a fair size and could House at least 50 people. Unfortunately Naruto had to deal with little brother and sister.

"**Enough talk Kits. We have to get to this academy," said Kurohime. **

She and Iruka had a long talk and came to an understanding for two reasons. One Kurohime didn't intent to attack the village and she felt guilty for every life she took that night. The second reason was because of Anko who they both wanted. That lead to a bit of an argument until Naruto settled by locking them in a room for 3 days. When they came out Kurohime was in her human form and flushed, Anko and Iruka also walked out. Iruka was walking like his leg was busted and Anko was limping hard. Naruto didn't want to know what happened behind those doors and left it at that. Although Kurohime could take her Human form whenever she wanted to now, although she was still bound to Naruto for another 6 years.

They landed in front of the academy and quickly rushed in to get to their seats. Once inside they sat and observed the others. The looked at Sasuke Uchiha, the person most likely to become rookie of the year and figured that he wasn't much of a problem to them. Next was the New Ino-shika-cho. Those three were a comedy troop in itself. Choji ate, Shikamaru lazed about, and Ino was constantly telling them to train wile neglecting her own training. Next was Shino Aburame. He was an official member of their group and would always hand with them during lunch. One day when asked why he simply said "he enjoyed the sound of music". Next came Hinata Hyuga. She was a fairly shy girl with, but was one of the best fighters in class. Last came Kiba Inuzuka. A loud brash boy that always got into a fight with either Naruto or Ember and he lost most of the time. Last was Sakura Haruno, daughter of jade Haruno. Sakura had had it out for Naruto since day fucking one at the academy, but that was just fine with him. They both hated the others guts even though Grace tried to smooth things out between them.

Iruka stood at the head of the Class and yelled at Everyone to be quiet which worked. "Alright everyone today is the Genin exams and now you must all prepare, because one you become Ninja the only escape is death. If you chose to back out now no one will blame you," said Iruka. Once nobody raised their hands he nodded.

Ember looked at Naruto and smirked. "Your ready to get moving huh," said Ember.

Naruto smirked at her. "Not just anxious to get moving my Blue flamed Angel. I'm ready to do some damage," said Naruto grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: (Sweating) Done. Three days of writing and it's done.

Killjoy: yes and I think we did well.

Zaara: I'm about to take my brake and get back to work in a bit

Killjoy: ok I will be they

Zaara: I hope you enjoyed it.

Killjoy: and we hope you will review reviews on a lot Of fics on the site have seemed to become an endangered species so please help raise the population of reviews for us.


	2. Teams

Killjoy: Hey every one we seem to have a guess today.

Zaara: Who is it? KJ

Kyubi: Glad to be hear boys.

unknown voice: Glad to be here boys.

Killjoy: who is that come out.

out walks Bob Barker.

Zaara: (Slaps his forehead) Oh shit. Now we got problems

Kyubi: (growls).Who the hell invited you?

Bob: no one I am her to say control the pet population have you pet spayed or neutered.

Kyubi: I am going to Kill you.

Bob: (wave her over) Come on down bitch.

Kyubi: I'M A VIXAN YOU SPUTID FUCK!!

Kyubi dives at Bob and they start fighting.

Zaara: (Ducks and is missed by a chair) Those two are going to destroy the set and we haven't even started yet.

(Both jump out the way as a desk comes flying at them)

Killjoy: we will be back at the end for now we have to try to keep damage at minimal and open bets.

Zaara: Give me 15 K on Kyubi!

----------------------------------------

Human/ Human form speech

_Human/ Human form thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss speech**_

---------------------------------------

(Academy grounds)

The students stood in the Academy training grounds preparing to take their Exams. The assistant Proctor was Mizuki, a silver haired man that didn't like Kakashi to much for having the same hair color. He thought that kakashi was insulting him in some form or another.

"Alright everyone the Exam has been broken down into 4 parts. A kunai and shrunken throwing portion, a mission based portion, a full out sparing portion, and a Jutsu portion. First will be the kunai and Shrunken throwing portion of the exam," said Iruka looknig at the kids standing before him.

First will be Ember-san," said Mizuki.

Ember walked up to the line and grabbed a hand full of Kunai in one hand and Shuriken in the other. She let the Shrunken go first, and then the Kunai. All her kunai hit, but only 2 had hit dead center.

Iruka took down the marks. "Alright Desiree is next," said Iruka Desiree did about the same as Ember and the pattern repeated until it was down to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to the kunai and Shuriken and held them all, before letting them fly at once. They hit their respective targets, except for one that was only off by a mere centimeter. He glanced at Naruto and smirked. Naruto shuck his head at the boy. About half way though their first school year Most of Sasuke's family was killed. The only ones left were his mother, his sister, and his younger female relatives and male cousins who were still in the academy. All in all that left about 10 Uchiha Total if you included Itachi. Sasuke was a bit dark and emo-ish, and Naruto hated the guy. Sasuke had it in his mind that Naruto was his rival and the road to Killing Itachi laid with defating Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the line and picked up his Shrunken and Kunai. He readied himself, before letting loose with them. All the targets were dead center, without even trying. Naruto smirked to himself, before walking over to his friends. Ember and Desiree both gave Naruto a kiss on his cheeks making him flush heavy.

Iruka marked Naruto, before leading them over to a spare building. It was easily three floors. Iruka looked at the Class. "Alright everyone this is a Mission based course. This is the equivalent of a B-rank here. We have a few Genin who to you are about Chunin lv nin and Mizuki will act as their Jonin Leader. You mission is to retrieve a scroll from the top of the building. You have 8 minutes to get it," said Iruka.

He went down the list until it was Ember's turn to go in. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A Genin opened it and looked at her. "What can I do for you?" asked The Genin.

Ember removed her Guitar and hit a few strings that put the Genin to sleep. Ember entered the building and returned 4 minutes later with the scroll. Everyone was gob smacked. She was the first to retrieve it. Even Desiree only touched the scroll, before she was captured by Mizuki. Next up was Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to the door and booted it down making his fan girls squeal. He just walked though the place as if the Genin didn't even notice him. Once he made it to the top floor he grabbed the scroll as Mizuki had his back turned to him He walked out of there in 3 minutes and 26 seconds.

Sasuke got good marks, but Naruto glared at him. He knew that Sasuke got leverage because of the way his clan was at the moment. So when Naruto's turn came he didn't head for the front door like the others he jumped though a window, before turning invisible and running up the stairs and down the halls. The Genin didn't see him and once on the last floor he turned visible and opened the door to find Mizuki there with a sneer on his face, before he punched Naruto, making him hit the wall. Naruto got off the wall and glared at Mizuki, Naruto closed his fists, before they started to glow blue. He rushed at Mizuki and throw out his own punch.

Mizuki attempted to catch it, but the moment he did he was blown back by a powerful blast that sent him rocketing into the wall leaving a massive dent in it. Naruto grabbed the scroll and jumped out the window. He used his powers to soften the landing, before getting his marks from Iruka. He had finished the test in 2 minutes flat.

Ember hugged Naruto and Desiree was smirking while saying her Naruto-kun was the best making many girls hate Naruto, Ember, and Desiree more then they did before.

Mizuki came out with the Genin and he was pissed off. No one hurt him like that, espacally some two bit kid. He wanted to hurt the little shit that had blasted him like he was nothing. He would have to wait at least for a bit. They walked over to the ring and Iruka once again began to explain things.

"Alright this test is going to be student against student. Any and all skills are allowed in this battle. You are to stop once you opponent is down or I say stop. This test will not count against you if you lose, but rather on your performance. Fist match will be Ino Yamnaka vs. Desiree," said Iruka.

Ino and Desiree stepped into the ring, before Ino got into a basic stance. Desiree stood there. Iruka began the match and Ino charged. Desiree spun out the way of a punch, before she grabbed Ino's arm and forced her to the ground twisting it. Ino screamed in pain, before giving up.

Ino walked out the ring and glared at Desiree who blow her a kiss. The next battle was Sakura vs. Ember. Ember smiled as she had wanted to kill the little bitch for a while, and now was a good chance to do some major harm. Once both were in the ring Iruka dropped his hand. Sakura took out two kunai before throwing them at Ember, Ember took her guitar and batted them away with a powerful swing of her weapon. They flow back at Sakura and hit her in the legs dropping her.

Ember walked away laughing as Sakura cursed at her. The next fight was the one everyone wanted to see. Naruto vs. Sasuke. Iruka didn't want his son in there, but the head instructor had forced him to pair the two boys up to fight. He ad faith in Naruto, but he also knew that Sasuke had been getting training.

Iruka raised his hand before dropping it. Sasuke started a chain of hand signs as did Naruto.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke.

"Water style: Water ball Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

The two attacks canceled each other out. Sasuke charged at Naruto drawing a kunai. Naruto pulled a small dagger from his pouch and charged back at him. The two attacked each other and stopped in the middle. Naruto pushed Sasuke back and was actually forcing him to try and dig his heels into the ground. Naruto broke the lock, before palming Sasuke in the chest and sending him flying. Sasuke flipped and landed on his feet. Glaring at Naruto.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. He was holding back as much of his power as possible. He figured that as long as he could hide his beams, invisibility and intangibility then he was alright. He was using his superior strength to his advantage, as well as his speed.

He jumped out of the way as Sasuke throw another barrage of Kunai at him, although he missed the second set that pinned him ot the tree Sasuke smirked before going though the hand signs. Once done he aimed at Naruto and unleashed a fire ball. Naruto cursed, before he turned intangible and phased though the tree. Once the fire died down Sasuke smirked thinking Naruto was toast only to feel a blade to his neck. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Naruto standing there.

"How did you get behind me Loser?" asked Sasuke though gritted teeth.

Naruto looked down at him. "You'll find out one day, but until then your nothing but a brat," said Naruto as he took away his Kunai and walked over to Desiree and Ember.

"Alright. Bad ass as always Naruto-kun," said Ember.

Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck. "I agree with Ember-chan," said Desiree as they Followed Iruka back into the room.

Once in the Room Iruka and Mizuki called them all to come to the next room and take the final exam. Once there they either passed or failed. Everyone exited the room with a headband on. Ember and Desiree walked into the room and came out with their own headbands. Desiree tied her like a bandana over her hair, while Ember tied hers just above her left knee. Naruto walked into the room and Saw Mizuki sitting there with Iruka.

"Alright Naruto all you have to do to pass is make three clones. Naruto held his hands together and smirked, before separating into 4 Naruto's What Mizuki didn't know was that this was one of Naruto's powers. Doppelgangers. They differed from clones as if they got hit they could keep trucking. Although he had to split his powers between them evenly. Iruka handed Naruto his headband, before Naruto slipped it onto his head.

He walked back into the Room and saw Ember and Desiree waiting for him they walked out and prepared to go to the house. Once out everyone started to talk about them. They didn't care about what they said. As long as they had their family and each other it was cool.

(Manor)

They went to the Manor and found that the front door was locked. So they went around to the back were Naruto was tackled to the ground by four kids. He easily got up as they lined up.

Two of them had silver hair, but brown eyes. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They were Obito and Kaguya Hatake, Kakashi and Rin's kids, both 9 years old. Next to them was his 5 year old brother Ken Umino. He favored Iruka in looks, but had the wild personality of Anko. And last but not least was 4 year old Ritsuko. She was the spitting Image of her mother, but favored her father in the ways of thinking. They looked up and noticed that Rin, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Mikoto Uchiha, Elie Uchiha Yuugao, and Hayate had come. Anko was already there and Iruka was giving his report to the Hokage and would be there soon. Kurohime hopped of his shoulder and changed back into her human form. This didn't surprise the others as the Council had already spilled the beans to the Shinobi in hopes that one of them would Kill Kurohime.

"How you guys doing?" asked Naruto getting a hug from Ritsuko.

"Fine Naruto-nii!" yelled Kaguya.

Naruto smiled before rubbing her head. "That's good. Hey you guys want to see a trick?" asked Naruto making the kids jump for joy.

Naruto turned invisible, before walking over to Kakashi and stealing his book right out of his hands. Everyone watched, and Kakashi tried to get it back, unfortunately it landed right at the feet of Rin. Kakashi bent down to get it only to be pantesed by Naruto. Kakashi stumbled trying to get his book and keep his pants, but fell over and got a peek under Rin's dress.

"Going commando today Rin?" asked Kakashi eye smiling and making Rin Blush. Naruto laughed as did the Ember, Desiree, and the kids, only because they knew that kakashi was in trouble.

Rin kicked Kakashi hard in the face. She kicked him hard enough to send him into the Hokage monument. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS YOU PREV!!!!" yelled Rin.

Naruto held up a card that said 10, Ember held up a card that said 10, Desiree held up a card that said 10 and the kids held up a card that said 7.5.

"What! I thought it was a good kick!" said Anko grinning.

"The execution was good," stared Obito putting his thumb up

"But the landing stank," said Kaguya putting her thumb down.

Ritsuko nodded. "Yeah Aunty Rin. It could have been better," said Ritsuko

"Besides you've done that one before, only last time it wasn't his face," said Ken snickering.

"Oh really," said Kakashi standing behind them. The kids screamed and ran as Kakashi began to chase them. Naruto laughed while Ember walked over and started talking to Yuugao, Once Naruto Clamed down he started to talk to Asuma and Hayate. Desiree began to talk to Kurenai and Rin. After a while They gathered together.

"Hey Ember-chan why not sing that Song you wrote a while back?" asked Kurohime smiling at her

Ember smiled. If she loved to do one thing it was sing. The Hokage had even asked her to do the finality at the Winter festival last year. It was her way of saying remember her. Ember didn't have a recollection of what had happened to her family or even her real name. All she remembered was fire and lots of it.

"Alright. Hey Naruto bust out the big boys," said Ember making Naruto grin, before walking away as Ember got on the stage. Everyone grinned. They loved the way ember played. It was always filled with emotion.

Naruto came back carrying two 10 foot wide speakers on both shoulders. He set them up before plugging in her guitar.

She grabbed a mic and cleared her throat, before singing.

"Alright this is a song I like to call Cuz I can(1)," said Ember

Naruto got on the drums behind her and began to hit the right set while ember started.

_**So I cash my checks and Place my Bets**_

_**And hope I'll always win**_

_**And even if I don't I'm fucked because I live a life of sin**_

_**But it's alright **_

_**I don't give a damn**_

_**I don't play your rules I make my own**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I do what I want **_

_**Cuz I can**_

_**Yeah **_

_**(I Scream, You Scream, We all Scream for ice Cream)**_

_**So I cash my checks and Place my Bets**_

_**And hope I'll always win**_

_**And even if I don't I'm fucked because I live a life of sin**_

_**But it's alright **_

_**I don't give a damn**_

_**I don't play your rules I make my own**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I do what I want **_

_**Cuz I can**_

_**Yeah **_

_**(I Scream, You Scream, We all Scream for ice Cream**_

Even one was whistling and parsing them. Ember smiled at that, before winking at Naruto as the song continued

(Hyuga main House)

The Hyuga were celebrating the heiress's graduation the proper way with a dinner the whole clan had to attend. Haishi set his glass down when it shattered along with all the other glasses and the windows in the house.

Everyone got up and rushed over to the window and saw that it was coming from the Mitarishi Clan home. The Council frowned, before picking up a pen and scribbling something down and handing it to a branch member to take to the Konoha Police force. Haishi was laughing at the whole thing. Hinata had invited the trio over before and he could instantly tell that girl Ember had a set of pipes set for singing To bad his drink was wasted. Oh well he had a bottle of sherry in his office

Most of the kids had snuck off to go and See what was happening. A boy of 15 was still there along with a few others

(Konoha)

All over Konoha people were wondering what was happening and went to go see. It was then that Mizuki got up to go and take the scroll. He quickly made his way to the Hokage vault and opened before grabbing the scroll. Unfortunately Naruto had once stolen a simple training scroll made by the second so he had alarm seals put on the vault in case something like that happened again. The alarms went off and Mizuki hightailed it, before ANBU showed up.

9WIth everyone)

Everyone was alarmed when they hard a loud sound. Sarutobi stood up and got serious. "THE HOKAGE VAULT HAS BEEN BREACHED!!! ALL UNITS SPREAD OUT AND FIND WHO HASOPENED IT!! I WANT THEM BROUGHT TO ME ALIVE!!" yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hai Sarutobi-sama!" yelled Everyone. As The Jonin and Chunin vanished Naruto looked at everyone, before his eyes turned green, before he shot up into the air and flow towards where he felt a darkness on a soul.

Naruto had discovered two things not to long ago. One when he felt a shiver crawl up his spine or he could see his breath that meant that something dark was around. He figured that it was a sixth sense of sorts. The other ability was flight. The only reason he didn't fly to much was because it took up a combination of Chakra and spirit energy. He could feel Mizuki not to far away and landed in the trees, before glancing at the man.

"Finally. I'll be given everything Orochimaru sama promised me and more," said Mizuki.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of that monster. He remembered the one time he asked his mother about him.

_Flashback Jutsu._

_(A year after Anko adopted Naruto)_

_Naruto was learning the hidden snake hand from his mother. He had been able to make 2 snakes appear. Anko padded his head. "Good job brat. Soon you'll be better then me," said Anko._

_Naruto beamed at his mother. "Thanks kaa-san do you think I'll be able to meet your old sensei?" asked Naruto looking at his mother. _

_Anko frowned, before putting her hands on his shoulders and getting down on both knees so she was eye level with him. "I pray that you never meet this man in your lifetime Naruto-kun. I want you to promise me that if you ever met that man you will run from him, no matter what happens," said Anko._

_Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Why Kaa-san?" asked Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun that man is not Human. He's a real monster. He takes humans and uses them in his sick and twisted experiments. This is how I got this mark on my neck," said Anko showing Naruto the seal placed on her neck. "Do you promise to run from him?" asked Anko making Naruto nod._

"_I promise Kaa-san," said Naruto looking at his mother dead in her eyes that showed how scared she was of this man._

_Flashback Jutsu KAI_

Naruto glared at Mizuki before stepping out. "If you don't want to get the ass kicking of the decade then I suggest you give you Mizuki-teme," said Naruto making Mizuki laugh.

"You Uzumaki have always been a funny kid. I still never liked you very much," said Mizuki.

Naruto glared at him, before opening up his fist and having an orb sitting there. "I'll ask once more then I'm bringing the hurt Mizuki-teme. Will you surrender or do i have to go medevil on your ass?" asked Naruto.

Mizuki smirked, before taking a large shuriken from his back. "I'm not your slut of a mother boy. I don't do ask I'm asked," said Mizuki

Naruto glared at Mizuki. No body talked about his mother and got away with it. Naruto jumped into the air, before launching the orb at Him. Mizuki jumped over it, before he threw shuriken at Naruto. Naruto moved to the side only to be caught by a kick to the face. Naruto went skidding across the ground on his back, before flipping into a handstand and landing on his feet. Mizuki appeared above Naruto and smashed his fist into Naruto's chest. Naruto held his ground and fired back with a haymaker that sent Mizuki to the ground. Mizuki got up and glared at Naruto.

Naruto fired a beam at Mizuki, that Mizuki dodged. Naruto growled before he held out his hand and focused his powers there, before rushing Mizuki. Mizuki knew what was coming and jumped to the side, but Naruto spun around and fired the beam at Mizuki sending him into a tree and knocking him out.

Once Naruto was sure Mizuki was out he grabbed a rope and tied Mizuki's arms to his legs before wrapping him around in the rope. Naruto sat down and decided to guard Mizuki, He yawned. He had wanted to test out his powers, but quickly realized that Mizuki had no skills and was only useful in deception.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and read the first three Jutsu he found. _"These three will come in handy later," thought Naruto_

(3 days later)

Naruto was on his way to the academy with Ember and Desiree right behind him. They had asked him what had happened, but he refused saying that the Hokage had made him swear not to tell a soul what had happened.

Once they walked into class they took there seats. Once Iruka walked in he quickly went over a speech that made many of them think on what it meant to be ninja.

"Alright team 1 will be…," started Iruka. "Team 7 will Be Sasuke Uchiha, Kim Uchiha, and Takashi Uchiha. Your Sensei is Hydon Hyuga (2). Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburama, your Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 shall be Naruto Uzumaki, Ember and Desiree. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake and Hana Inuzuka is training with Hatake-san in a new program this year," and team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamchi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. That is all," said Iruka.

"The door opened and a woman of about 19 walked in. She stood at 5'6", had long brown hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a Chunin vest that was a little unzipped showing off her C-cup breasts, black biker shorts, gray sandals, and tape wrapped around her arm.

"Team 9 follow Me," said Hana.

Ember and Desiree got up while Naruto was grinning at the glares he was getting. He was on a team with three very hot women. _"Oh how lucky am I?" thought Naruto as he followed _

00000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: and that makes 15. Pleasure doing business with you Bob. Also I'm an animal kind of person you prick.

Killjoy: who Knew you could shove someones head litteraly up there ass.

Kyubi: That's teach him.

Bob (Grumbles)

Zaara, Killjoy, And Kyubi : What did you say!?

Bob: Nothing.

Killjoy: That's what we thought you said.

Zaara: Remember this is team fic saying that if you got a pet then remember to love it.

Killjoy: feed them and love em..

Kyuubi:and always scratch behind the ears.

Zaara: Enough of the mushy stuff.

Killjoy: review us please have a good day or night.

Ghost files:

(1) Cuz I can is a song By Pink and I got to admit it's cool, but we don't own it in any way.

(2) I know they are mad as hell.


End file.
